enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Četvrto razdoblje – DOMINAT / rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo DRUŠTVENE PRILIKE USTAVNO USTROJSTVO DRŽAVE * u 3. stoljeću nastavlja se raspad robovlasništva; raste nezadovoljstvo robova, počinju napadi barbara, raste ekonomska kriza * tešku krizu za Aleksandra Severa zaustavlja Dioklecijan svojim reformama u smjeru apsolutne monarhije, no time je rasulo države samo odgođeno – 476. godine barbarski vojvoda Odoakar svrgava zadnjeg zapadnorimskog cara Romula Augustula * već 493. Italija dolazi pod vlast istočnih Gota DIOKLECIJANOVE REFORME * car je neograničeni i bezuslovni gospodar (dominus et deus) i zakonodavac * car je gospodar zemlje, svi stanovnici su njegovi podanici (subiecti) ili robovi (servi) * carska vlast je nasljedna, pri čemu je važan utjecaj i volja vojske; narod gubi utjecaj na državnu upravu * sve što je vezano s carem smatra se kao sacrum (sveto) * Dioklecijan vlast dijeli s još jednim Augustom (Maksimilijanom) i s dva Cezara (carski sinovi), tako da carstvom upravljaju četvorica (tetrarhija), a jedinstvo je održano zajedničkim zakonodavstvom * Konstantin seli prijestolnicu iz Rima u Konstantinopol (Bizant), a smrću Teodozija I. 395.g. dolazi do diobe carstva na istočnu i zapadnu stranu, koje su vezane zajedničkim zakonodavstvom, ali svaka ima svoju upravu. * senat postaje gradska skupština Rima/Konstantinopolisa bez ikakve vlasti; konzuli također gube vlast * državom upravlja car pomoću brojnih plaćenih službenika, pri čemu je građanska vlast odvojena od vojničke * viši službenic'i dijele se na: illustres, spectabiles, clarissimi * svi vrhovni dvorski službenici čine c'arev državni savjet (sacrum consistorium) - pomažu caru pri odlučivanju o najvažnijim zakonodavnim, sudskim i upravnim poslovima: # magister officiorum – upravlja svim carskim uredima # quaestor sacri palatii – državni kancelar i ministar pravosuđa # comes sacrarum largitionum – upravlja carskim fiskom # comes rerum privatarum – upravlja carskim krunskim dobrima # comes sacri patrimonii – upravlja carevom privatnom imovinom * najviši službenici su praefecti praetorio, država je podijeljena na 4 prefekture (Oriens, Illyricum, Galliae, Italia s Afrikom) * prefekture su podijeljene na dijeceze (upravitelji: vikari), a dijeceze na provincije (namjesnici, rector, praeses) * mjesni organi gube samoupravu, brinu jedino o podmirivanju poreza – tako su opterećeni dekurioni koji jamče za poreze * povišen je broj stajaće vojske primanjem barbara, posebno Germana * ovakva birokratska centralizacija države je posljednji pokušaj vladajuće klase da spasi robovlasnički sistem, no stanje se ovim promjenama samo pogoršavalo GOSPODARSTVO * država treba sve više sredstava za uzdržavanje vojske, dvora i birokratskog aparata, pa dolazi do financijske krize * zato se počinje umanjivati vrijednost novca kovanjem sve lošijeg novca, što samo produbljuje ekonomsku krizu * carevi uvode niz visokih poreza, a stanovnici bez imovine plaćaju glavarinu (t'ributum capitis, capitatio plebeia') * povišene su carine, a Dioklecijan je reformirao zemljišni porez prema stanju zemljišne obrade * opadaju trgovina i obrt, gradovi, zemljoposjednici se povlače u vile na latifundijima, dolazi do porasta cijena carevi su raznim mjerama pokušali smanjiti krizu, ali nisu uspjeli (maksimiziranje cijena, vezanje i udruživanje obrtnika) * broj robova opada, a latifundiji se cijepaju na manje parcele koje se daju u nasljedni zakup * takvi zakupnici veleposjednicima (possessores) plaćaju određenu svotu ili dobivaju dio prihoda za svoj rad * tako se razvija nezavisno seosko stanovništvo, koloni – oni su ispočetka slobodni zakupnici, no kasnije gube samostalnost * s vremenom postaju nasljedno vezani uz zemlju (glebae adscripti), pa se približavaju položaju robova * usporedno s kolonatom, raste bogatstvo veleposjednika pod čiji patronat se stavlja sve više srednjih i sitnih seljaka * nastaju elementi srednjovjekovnog feudalizma i kmetstva DRUŠTVENI SLOJEVI Edit * unutar slobodnog stanovništva postoje velike socijalne razlike; još uvijek postoji podjela na: # honestiores – aristokracija po funkcijama, uživa pravom utvrđene privilegije # humiliores – niži staleži, vezani uz svoja zanimanja i podvrgnuti pooštrenoj kaznenoj odgovornosti * honestiorovo svjedočanstvo pred sudom ima veću vrijednost, a za iste delikta oni su blaže kažnjavani nego humiliores * sada postoji i slična opreka između potentiores i tenuiores – potentiores ("mogućnic'''i") su oni zlorabljuju vlast zahvaljujući imetku * višem staležu pripadaju '''senatori (nasljedna služba) i ostali birokratski činovnici (officiales) * decuriones (curiales) – članovi municipalnih gradskih vijeća, niža nasljedna funkcija, jamci za poreze svojih općinara * ostali niži staleži su uglavnom nasljedni (vojnici, obrtnici, trgovci, seljaci), a najniži stalež čine koloni KRŠĆANSTVO * postaje važan faktor u državi – sada je to ideologija vlastodržaca, univerzalna svjetska religija * prestaju progoni kršćana, a Konstantin Milanskim ediktom 313. određuje kršćanstvo kao slobodnu i povlaštenu religiju * 353. za Konstansa ono postaje religija države, a 435. Teodozije II proglašava kršćanstvo jedinom državnom religijom * kršćanstvo ipak nema znatan utjecaj na pravo – pojmovi milosrđa (caritas) i nauka o raju i paklu nemaju pravno značenje * kršćansko načelo čistoće (castitas) dovodi do stanovitih reformi bračnog i obiteljskog prava * kršćani propovijedaju i jednakost robova sa slobodnima, no to se odnosi na spiritualno područje, ne i pravni položaj PRAVNA VRELA U DOBA DOMINATA CARSKO ZAKONODAVSTVO I DRUGA PRAVNA VRELA * nakon centralizacije uprave, car postaje jedinim zakonodavcem – sada u potpunosti vrijedi Ulpijanova izreka „'princeps legibus solutus“' - "Careva volja bijaše zakon." * prijašnja pravna vrela polako nestaju, a jedino se donekle zadržava običajno pravo * mijenja se i važnost carskih konstitucija: # edicta – to su sada pravi zakoni, car više ne drži govor, nego ih samo objavljuje u senatu (leges edictales/generales) # decreta – stapaju se s restriktima # rescripta – vrlo brojni za vrijeme bizantskih careva # mandata – nestaju u potpunosti * kako je u izdavanju zakona prevladavao istočni car, od 534. oni su uglavnom pisani grčkim jezikom * dolazi do razdiobe postojećeg prava na: # ius novum (leges) – novo pravo iz carskih konstitucija # ius antiquum (ius vetus, ius) – starije pravo iz spisa klasičnih pravnika * pritom se nisu koristili originalni tekstovi starih zakona, senatus consulta ili edikta, nego djela klasičnih pravnika * u ovom razdoblju nestaju pravnička djelatnost, ius respondendi i formularni proces sa sucem laikom * iz dominata su značajnija samo 2 pravnika: Aurelius Arcadius Charisius i Hermogenianus * ostali postklasični pravnici bave se komentiranjem, skraćivanjem i glosiranjem klasičnog prava i prilagođavaju ga postklasičnoj praksi * pritom je velik problem bio obujam nepregledne klasične pravne književnosti – često je dolazilo do zloupotreba, pa je nekad uspjeh u parnici ovisio samo o spretnosti advokata i pronalaženju povoljnih citata iz klasične literature * zato carsko zakonodavstvo počinje uvoditi pravila citiranja pravničkih djela pred sudovima * prva veća promjena dolazi u Konstantinovoj konstituciji: # 321. on zabranjuje upotrebu Paulovih i Ulpijanovih nota k Papinijanovim djelima # 327. potvrđuje obvezatnost Paulovih nota, posebno Sentencija * još veću reformu proveli su carevi Teodozije II i Valentinijan III # 426.g. donose zakon o citiranju, lex citationis # sada se smiju citirati samo djela 5 klasičnih pravnika: Papinijana, Paula, Ulpijana, Modestina i Gaja # za suca je obvezatno mišljenje većine; ako je mišljenje podijeljeno, prevladava Papinijanov stav # ako Papinijanovo mišljenje o tom slučaju ne postoji, sudac ima slobodne ruke # djela starijih pravnika mogu se citirati samo ako se netko od ove petorice na njih poziva PRAVNE ZBIRKE I KODIFIKACIJE PRIJE JUSTINIJANA * za potrebe prakse nastaju pravne zbirke i kodifikacije carskih konstitucija i ostalih klasičnih pravnih djela * tako su prije Justinijana nastale 3 zbirke carskih konstitucija, nazvane Codex # službena zbirka – naziva se codex jer ima oblik današnjih knjiga, a ne knjiga sa savijenim papirusom (liber, volumen) # privatni Codex Gregorianus - sastavljen je 291.g., sadrži konstitucije od Hadrijana do Dioklecijana # privatni Codex Hermogenianus - dodatak Codexu Gregorianu''s, sastavljen oko 295.g. * obje ove zbirke nastaju na istoku, a odlomci su sačuvani neizravno u kasnijim zbirkama * prva službena zbirka carskih konstitucija je '''Codex Theodosianus' # sastavlja ju Teodozije II, objavljena 438. godine # sadrži konstitucije od Konstantina nadalje, ima strukturu sličnu Justinijanovim Digestima # podijeljena je na 16 knjiga, a knjige se dijele na titule – unutar titula kronološki su svrstane konstitucije # konstitucije izdavane nakon ovog kodeksa nazivaju se postteodozijanske novele # dio kodeksa je sačuvan u Lex Romana Visigothorum uz navedene zbirke, postoje privatne i službene kompilacije konstitucija i starijeg prava koje sadrže ius i leges; najvažnije 3 privatne zbirke: a) Fragmenta Vaticana * rukopis na palimpsestu, otkriven 1821. u vatikanskoj knjižnici * obuhvaća izvatke iz Papinijanovih, Ulpijanovih, Paulovih djela i konstitucije iz Gregorijanova i Hermogenijanova kodeksa * većina tih tekstova je nepromijenjena, pa oni služe otkrivanju interpolacija u Justinijanovoj kompilaciji b) Collatio legum Mosaicarum et Romanarum * zbirka nepoznatog autora koji uspoređuje Mojsijevo zakonodavstvo i rimsko pravo * sačuvani su samo rukopisi odlomaka prve knjige (o kaznenom i nasljednom pravu) * citirana su i djela petorice pravnika iz zakona o citiranju, te privatne carske konstitucije, ali su uvelike preinačene dodacima, tumačenjima i parafrazama. c) Sirsko-rimska pravna knjiga * nepotpuni i nesustavni prikaz rimskog prava, koristi se na istoku Sirije u 4. i 5.st. * rimsko pravo ovdje je izmiješano s elementima grčkog i sirskog prava * službene kompilacije izdavali su barbarski vladari potkraj 5.st. za područje propalog zapadnorimskog carstva; tamo su i dalje živjeli stanovnici po načelu personaliteta, tj. po rimskom pravu - zato su barbarski vladari za rimske podanike izdavali zakonike koji su bili službene kompilacije rimskog prava, tj. carskih konstitucija i pravničkog prava (ius i leges); 3 službena zakonika: a) Lex Romana Visigothorum (Breviarium Alaricianum) * zbirka rimskog prava objavljena 506. po nalogu zapadnogotskog vladara Alarika II * sadrži izvatke i odlomke iz djela Teodozija, Gaja, Paula, Gregorijana i Hermogenijana, Papinijana * vrlo raširen u južnoj Francuskoj u srednjem vijeku b) Lex Romana Burgundionum (tzv. "Papinianus") * zbirka rimskog prava koja regulira odnose među Rimljanima u burgundskoj državi * koriste se slična djela kao i za Alarikov brevijar c) Edictum Theoderici * zakonik istočnogotskog kralja Teoderika, sastavljen početkom 6. stoljeća * za razliku od gornja 2 zakonika, vrijedi i za Rimljane i za Gote – istisnut je iz Italije Justinijanovim pravom već sredinom 6. stoljeća JUSTINIJANOVO ZAKONODAVSTVO * nakon neuspjelih pokušaja Cezara i Teodozija, Justinijan (527. - 565.) je prvi uspio u jednom zakoniku obuhvatiti cijelo rimsko pravo * pritom je imao 2 cilja: obuhvatiti cijelo važeće pravo u jednom zborniku (carske konstitucije i pravničko pravo - ius i leges), te sačuvati staro pravo * kompilacija treba služiti praktičnim, ali i znanstvenim svrhama – zato neki dijelovi imaju samo historijsku vrijednost u razdoblju od 528. do 534. izrađene su 4 jednako važne zbirke (2 Kodeksa, Institucije i Digesta), koje su zajedno s Novelama obuhvaćene pod naziv Corpus iuris civilis * one čine jedinstveni Justinijanov zakonik jednake zakonske snage pod nazivom Corpus iuris civilis * Justinijanu su u izradi zakonika pomagali # kancelar Tribonijan # Theophilus i Cratinus (profesori pravnih škola u Carigradu) # Dorotheus i Anatolius (profesori pravnih škola u Beritu) CORPUS IURIS CIVILIS: CODEX IUSTINIANUS (C.) Edit * svoj kodifikatorni rad, Justinijan je započeo prvom zbirkom carskih konstitucija (leges), stupa na snagu već 529. godine * u njoj je skupljeno sve bitno iz dotadašnjih kodeksa, no zbirka nije sačuvana DIGESTA (PANDECTAE) Edit * počeo je pothvat oko kodifikacije cjelokupnog pravničkog prava (iu''s) * 530. Justinijan konstitucijom "Deo auctore" povjerava posao izrade Digesta Tribonijanu (ima 16 suradnika) * posao je završen u 3 godine, iako se očekivalo da će potrajati bar 10 godina * '''konstitucijom Tanta' objavljen je gotov rad 16.12.533., a na snagu je stupio dva tjedna kasnije (30.12.533.g.) * službeno ime zakonika je Digesta seu Pandectae – to je najvažniji i najopsežniji dio Justinijanove kodifikacije * Digesta se dijele na 50 knjiga – knjige (osim 30, 31, 32) se dijele na titule s naslovima sadržaja (r''ubricae'') * tituli se sastoje od odlomaka izvađenih iz djela pojedinih pravnika (fragmenta ili leges) * veći odlomci su kasnije razdijeljeni na principium i paragrafe * u inskripciji svakog fragmenta stoji ime pravnika i naslov djela (npr. Ulpianus libro trigesimo secundo ad edictum) * Digesta ukupno ima 432 titula s 9142 fragmenta, obuhvaća 150 000 redaka * pri sastavljanju kompilacije korištena su djela 39 pravnika (1625 knjiga – libri, u smislu podjele djela na knjige) * iako je Justinijan zabranio korištenje djela pravnika bez iuris respondendi, kompilatori koriste djela Gaja i trojice republikanskih pravnika (Scaevola, Alfenus Varus, Aquilius Gallus); najviše materijala je uzeto iz djela Ulpijana i Paula * pomoću inskripcija nekih fragmenata, uspjelo se rekonstruirati neka djela klasičnih pravnika korištenih pri sastavljanju Digesta (palingenesia) * tituli su poredani po sistemu ranijih djela pod nazivom Digesta, koja obrađuju civilno i honorarno pravo * unutar titula, fragmenti su podijeljeni po masama (Bluhme 1818.g.): # sabinska masa – fragmenti o civilnom pravu (Libri ad Sabinum) # ediktalna masa – fragmenti o honorarnom pravu (Libri ad Edictum) # papinijanska masa – fragmenti iz praktične književnosti (Papinijanova Responsa, Quaestiones) # postpapinijanska masa (appendix) – pojavljuje se samo povremeno, kao dodatak * dioba na mase povezana je s planom rada komisije – dijeli se na 3 potkomisije, svaka ekscerpira djela jedne mase * kompilatori su koristili postklasične zbirke i istočne pravne udžbenike kako bi lakše svladali ogromnu materiju * postoje brojni sačuvani rukopis'''i Digesta, a najvažniji su: # '''Digesta Florentina – potječe iz 6. stoljeća, otkriven 1135., a od 1406. se čuva u Firenzi # vulgatni rukopisi – potječu iz 11. i 12. stoljeća, koriste ih glosatori (littera Bononiensis), a podijeljeni su na 3 dijela (digestum vetus, infortiatum, digestum novum) * Čitanje Digeste: * D. 1. 2. 3. 4. (Digesta, 1.knjiga (liber), 2.titulus, 3.fragment, 4. paragraf) * D. 1. 2. 3. pr. (Digesta, 1.knjiga, 2. titul, 3. fragment, pr.- principium) * D.4.8.8.1. (Ulp, lib.4., ad edictum)- Digesta, 4.knjiga, 8.titul, 8.fragment, 1.paragraf iz 4.Ulpijanove knjige komentara pretorskom ediktu. * D.3.7.7.2. (Pau, lib.3., ad Sabinum)-Digesta, 3.knjiga, 7.titul, 7.fragment, 2.paragraf iz 3.Paulusove knjige komentara civilnog prava. INSTITUTIONES * priručnik rimskog prava za početnike; nazivaju se i Elementa * izradili su ih Tribonijan, Teofil i Dorotej, a stupaju na snagu zajedno s Digestima (30.12.533.) * pisane po uzoru na Gajeve Institucije – preuzet je trodjelni sistem ('personae, res, actiones) i '''podjela'materije na 4 knjige * uvedena je i jedna novost, sada se knjige dalje dijele na titule, a titule na paragrafe * sačuvane su u mnogim rukopisima koji nisu stariji od 9. stoljeća * imaju snagu zakona poput Digesta i Kodeksa CODEX IUSTINIANUS REPETITIAE PRAELECTIONIS * prije objave Digesta, Justinijan izdaje konstitucije kojima rješava prijašnja protuslovlja u pravničkim djelima te konstitucije sabrane su u zbirku nazvanu Quinquaginta decisiones * zbog potrebe reformiranja drugog kodeksa, 534. je donesen '''Codex Iustinianus repetitiae praelectionis * samo je ovaj kodeks sačuvan u različitim rukopisima od 9.-12.st.; dijeli se na 12 knjiga – knjige se dijele na titule, a tituli na kronološki poredane konstitucije * glosatori su veće konstitucije još podijelili na principium i paragrafe * prva knjiga bavi se crkvenim pravom (u Teodozijevom kodeksu njim se bavi zadnja knjiga), daljnje knjige bave se građanskim pravom, a posljednje 4 govore o kaznenom, financijskom i upravnom pravu * Čitanje Institucija: C.1.2.3.4. (Codex Iustinianus, 1,knjiga, 2.titulus, 3.konstitucija, 4.paragraf) NOVELLAE * Justinijanove konstitucije izdavane na grčkom jeziku od 535. godine (constitutiones ili leges) * nekim od njih izvršene su važne reforme na području nasljednog i obiteljskog prava * sačuvane su samo u privatnim zbirkama (Epitome Iuliani, Authenticum), od kojih je najpotpunija grčka zbirka od 168 novela, koja je sačuvana u 2 rukopisa iz 13. i 14. stoljeća INTERPOLACIJE * Corpus iuris civilis (osim Novellae) je sastavljen po principu kompilacije starijih pravničkih djela i ranijih carskih konstitucija koje su spojene u jedinstven zakonik, pa omogućuje uvid u klasično rimsko pravo * taj uvid otežan je brojnim preinakama i prilagodbama starih tekstova novom vremenu * takve preinake, dodaci i skraćivanja nazivaju se interpolacije – najviše ih nalazimo u Digestima * primjeri interpolacija: * tamo gdje klasici govore o fiduciji, u kompilaciji se govori o pignusu, kao novijem obliku založnog prava * klasična mancipatio zamijenjena je tradicijom, neformalnom predajom stvari * iako su u Ulpijanovo doba legati i fideikomisi bili različiti instituti, iz jednog Ulpijanovog fragmenta u Digestima moglo bi se zaključiti da su već tada bili izjednačeni * neke interpolacije otkrivene su već u 16. stoljeću (Cujacius, Faber) * za otkrivanje interpolacija postoje različiti kriteriji: * najsigurniji je kriterij, ako je ono djelo iz kojeg je fragment preuzet sačuvan i izravno * često se događalo da je neko mjesto u kompilaciji navedeno 2 puta, ali različito (interpolirano je samo jedno mjesto) * nekad su u Digestima postojala načela koja klasičnom pravniku nisu mogla biti poznata, jer ih drugih djela doznajemo da su uvedena tek kasnije * osim ovih slučajeva, za otkrivanje interpolacija koriste se jezični i stilistički razlozi * smatra se da je jezik i stil kompilatora lošiji i različit od jezika klasičnih autora * interpolacije se mogu raspoznati po imperativnom i autoritativnom tonu svojstvenom Justinijanu, ali ne i klasičnom pravniku * često se pretjerivalo u otkrivanju interpolacija, ali u najnovijoj nauci nekadašnji „''lov za interpolacijama“''postaje suzdržaniji * postoje i preinake tekstova iz 3. i 4. stoljeća – uz njih se prave bilješke (glose) koje kod prepisivanja ulaze u tekst (glose) * u postklasično doba već je bilo i svjesnih interpolacija kojima se tekstovi prilagođavaju novim prilikama * naučnim kriterijima utvrđuje se potječe li neka interpolacija od Justinijanovih kompilatora ili su to ranije promjene BIZANTSKE KODIFIKACIJE RIMSKOG PRAVA POSLIJE JUSTINIJANA * Justinijanova kodifikacija ostaje temelj bizantskog pravnog sustava sve do pada Carigrada 1453. * iako je Justinijan dozvolio samo pravljenje grčkih prijevoda, indeksa sadržaja i upućivanja na paralelna mjesta, a zabranio pisanje komentara Digestima, ta zabrana nije bila učinkovita * ubrzo nastaju komentari, grčke parafraze i bilješke (sholije) carigradskih i beritskih profesora (Dorotheus, Stephanus) * uz njih dvojicu, najznačajniji je Teophilus koji je načinio grčku parafrazu Institucija * u 8. i 9. stoljeću bizantski carevi počinju izdavati grčke zakonike bitno različite od Justinijanovog djela neka od najznačajnijih takvih djela su: # Ekloga – bizantska kodifikacija cara Leona III. Izaurijskog ,740. g. # tri specijalna zakona – za pomorsko (lex Rhodia), vojničko, poljodjelsko pravo Proheiron – kratki priručnik Justinijanove kompilacije, objavljuje ga car Bazilije I Makedonski između 870. i 879.g. # Epanagoga – prošireno izdanje Proheirona; zbirka pravnih normi sastavljena u Bizantu, sadrži propise građanskog i državnog prava) # Bazilike – velika kodifikacija bizantskog prava u kojoj je zajedno po materijama spojena građa iz Digesta, Kodeksa, Institucija i Novela. U praksi je tekst Bazilika bio okružen tzv.sholijama, tj. opširnim komentatima službenog karaktera ; jedinstveni grčki zbornik u 60 knjiga pravnih propisa, autori su Bazilije I Makedonski i njegov sin Leon IV Mudri * Synopsis Basilicorum i Tipucitus – dijelovi i skraćeni priručnici iz Bazilika * Heksabiblos – zbirka važećeg rimskog prava u 6 knjiga, sastavlja ju solunski sudac Konstantin Harmenopulos 1345.(u Grčkoj od 1835. do 1946. ima snagu zakonika, uz nju se primjenjuju Bazilike i Corpus iuris civilis) DJELOVANJE JUSTINIJANOVE KODIFIKACIJE NA ZAPADU - DALJNA OBRADA I RECEPCIJA RIMSKOG PRAVA GLOSATORI * krajem 11. stoljeća do 13.st. u Bologni počinju proučavati Justinijanovu kodifkaciju; osnivač ove škole je Irnerius * način tumačenja: * koriste egzegetsku metodu – tumače pojedina mjesta bilješkama uz tekst (glosama) * dvije su vrste glosa: glossa interlineales (između redaka) i glossa marginalis (uz rubove teksta) * korištene su metode rane skolastike – pojedinačno tumačenje mjesta, povezivanje paralelnih mjesta, izdvajanje općenitih izreka i pojmova, analiza i sinteza materije * glavna mana ove škole je manjak historijskog smisla; slijepo se vjeruje u autoritet Justinijanove kodifikacije * ne uvažava se činjenica da je to djelo plod 1000-godišnjeg razdoblja i da je sastavljeno od elemenata iz različitih vremena * neki najpoznatiji predstavnici škole: * quattuor doctores (Martinus, Bulgarus, Jacobus, Hugo), Azo * Accursius – oko 1250.g. sabrao sve glose u komentar kodifikacije "Glossa marginalis seu ordinaria."(glossa ordinaria ili magistralis) POSTGLOSATORI * od 13. do 16. stoljeća u Bologni, Pisi, Perugii, Padovi, Paviji – komentiraju glose svojih prethodnika * pritom se služe skolastičkom metodom, pa često deduktivno raščlanjuju pojmove * oni su rimsko pravo nadopunili pravnim teorijama kanonskog i germanskog prava – prilagođavajući pravo novonastalim društvenim odnosima nakon širenja trgovine, stvaraju preduvjete za recepciju rimskog prava * glavni predstavnici: * Cinus de Pistoia (1270. – 1336.) * Bartolus de Sassoferrato (1314. – 1357.) – postavlja temelje m'eđunarodnog privatnog prava, tvorac teorije statuta' o rješavanju sukoba prava pojedinih gradova; najviše je doprinijeo stvaranju srednjovječnog "općeg" prava na bazi rimskog prava * Baldus de Ubaldis (1327. – 1406.) RECEPCIJA U 15. I 16. STOLJEĆU * u ovom razdoblju dolazi do recepcije rimskog prava u brojnim srednjoeuropskim zemljama recipirano rimsko pravo (opće/pandektno pravo) * nakon razvoja trgovačko-novčarskog gospodarstva, sadržajno siromašno feudalno pravo više nije dovoljno * pravnom sustavu potrebna je nadgradnja, a nju trgovci, novčari i poduzetnici nalaze u rimskom pravu * do recepcije rimskog prava ne dolazi zakonskim putem, nego via facti običajnim putem * pravnici školovani u Bologni vraćaju se svojim zemljama po Europi, te počinju primjenjivati rimsko pravo * 1495. njemački car Maksimilijan I je odredio da vrhovni komorni sud mora suditi po općem pravu – rimskom * recepcija najranije počinje u Italiji i Francuskoj, a od kraja 15. i tijekom 16.st. u Njemačkoj, Nizozemskoj i Škotskoj * recipirano pravo se primjenjuje samo ako nema odgovarajućeg pravila u domaćem pravu (f''ormalno-supsidijarni značaj)'' * pritom se Justinijanovo pravo smatra recipiranim samo ako je glosirano (quidquid non agnoscit glossa, nec agnoscit curia) recepcija rimskog prava ima progresivno značenje, jer je suzbijala pravnu rascjepkanost feudalnog društva * također, rimsko pravo je postavilo princip formalne ravnopravnosti svih subjekata prava (nasuprot feudalnoj staleškoj i korporativnoj pravnoj sposobnosti) * recepcija rimskog prava = ponovno prihvaćanje izmijenjenog/ dopunjenog prava recipirano rimsko pravo je imalo formalno supsidijarni značaj, tj.dolazilo je do primjene samo ukoliko nije bilo odgovarajućeg pravila u domaćem pravu. Osim toga je Justinijanovo pravo bilo recipirano samo ako je bilo glosirano. * opće rimsko pravo koje je vrijedilo u Njemačkoj nije bilo čisto rimsko pravo, nego je pod utjecajem domaćeg običajnog prava i zakonodavstva bilo nešto modernizirano, odnosno germanizirano, te se od polovine 17. st. nazivalo usus modernus Pandectarum - recipirano rimsko pravo bilo je u nekim područjima Njemačke u upotrebi sve do početka 20. st., tj. do stupanja na snagu novog njemačkog Građanskog zakonika 1900.g. ELEGANTNA JURISPRUDENCIJA ( FRANCUSKA HISTORIČKA ŠKOLA) * nastaje u Francuskoj u 16. stoljeću pod utjecajem humanizma * napušta skolastičke metode i bavi se historičko-kritičkim studijem rimskih pravnih vrela * najznačajniji predstavnici su: # Jacobus Cujacius (Cujas) – analitik i egzeget, najznačajniji predstavnik # Hugo Donellus (Doneau) – prvi razvija sistematizaciju # Antonius Faber (Antoine Favre) – s Cujasom se bavi otkrivanjem interpolacija u Justinijanovom djelu # Dionysius Gothofredus (Godefroi) – prvi izdao cjelokupnu Kodifikaciju pod nazivom Corpus iuris civilis # Andreas Alciatus – preteča ove škole u Italiji * u 17. stoljeću središte ove škole postaju Nizozemska i Njemačka, a najpoznatiji njemački predstavnici su: # Ulrich Zasius i Gregor Haloander # Benedikt Carpzov – kameralist i praktičar, prilagođava rimsko pravo Njemačkoj; stvara usus modernus Pandectarum ŠKOLA PRIRODNOG PRAVA * krajem 17. stoljeća osniva ju Nizozemac Hugo Grotius ("De iure belli ac pacis")– pokušava naći prirodno i nepromjenjivo pravo * predstavnici su i Voltaire, Montesquieu, Hobbes, Rousseaum, Locke, enciklopedisti i dr. * prema nauci te škole trebalo se racionalnim putem naći „''prirodno pravo“'' koje bi trebalo kao nepromjenjivo uvijek i svugdje vrijediti za razliku od promjenjivog i zastarjelog pozitivnog prava. * pod utjecajem ove škole, počinju se donositi građanski zakonici koji zamjenjuju rimsko pravo: # Codex Maximilianeus Bavaricus civilis – donesen 1756. za Bavarsku # Opće zemaljsko pravo za pruske države – donesen 1794. za Prusku # Code civil (Code Napoleon) – donesen 1804. u Francuskoj # Opći građanski zakonik – donesen u Austriji 1811 * rimsko pravo pritom se preuzimalo u obliku tadašnje nauke (usus modernus Pandectarum) * u područjima Njemačke gdje nije došlo do kodifikacije, vrijedi rimsko privatno pravo do 1.1.1900. – tad je za Njemačku na snagu stupio njemački građanski zakonik (Burgerliches Gesetzbuch); pandektno pravo prestalo važiti u Europi NJEMAČKA HISTORIJSKA ŠKOLA PRAVA * javlja se početkom 19. stoljeća u Njemačkoj – preteča je Gustav Hugo, a osnivači Savigny i Puchta(1828. "Običajno pravo"). * pravo je produkt nacionalne povijesti i narodnog duha, nastaje kao rezultat historijskog procesa * ova škola protivi se promjeni pravnog poretka zakonodavnom intervencijom, jer je to protivno narodnom duhu * ponovno počinje historijsko proučavanje prava, a naročito rimskih pravnih vrela * u ovom razdoblju djeluju brojni romanisti (Mommsen, Bruns, Pernice, Lenel, Wlassak, Appleton, Girard, Bonfante, …) * kako je rimsko pravo u doba razvoja historijske škole bilo i pozitivno pravu u većini Njemačke, u historijskoj školi prava prevladava sistematsko-dogmatski pravac – rimsko pravo uglavnom se proučava na temelju Justinijanove kodifikacije * 19. stoljeće u Njemačkoj je zlatno stoljeće pandektistike (Wachter, Brinz, Arnds, Dernburg, Bernhard, Windscheid) * ističe se i Rudolg Jhering, ali on se odvaja od pravca historijske škole * tek moderna romanistička škola može primijeniti metode historijske škole, nakon što je opće pandektno pravo prestalo biti pozitivno – pandektistika je istisnuta u potpunost * historičkom metodom kritičke analize istražuju se 'sva djela rimskog prav'a, ne samo Corpus iuris civilis * pritom se područje istraživanja proširilo na pravna vrela Grčke, grčko-egipatske papiruse (papirologija), te pravo starih istočnih naroda koji se služe klinastim pismom (pravna orijentalistika)